Drifting East
by summerartist
Summary: Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are in need of a break. When a vacation on a cold weather planet turns hazardous, they discover that they have much to learn about their First Officer.
1. Chapter 1

(I want to give a shout out to Kayleigh [McChekirkhan], who is awesome in so many ways. She helps encourage me, edits my work, and is a great friend.)

Author Notes: This can be read as Gen or Pre-slash. It is going to be three chapters. The medical condition that will be mentioned in this story is real, no matter how strange it may seem.

* * *

"We have achieved orbit around Alta-Terral." Hikaru Sulu informed the officers while at the controls of the Enterprise.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu." The captain turned in his chair to survey the bridge.

"Well, Mr. Spock. I trust that you've already packed." Kirk smiled at his First Officer.

The captain put on his best chipper façade for everyone on the bridge. Spock did not look fooled, though it was difficult to determine from his habitually cool gaze. He had already observed that the captain's smile did not quite reach his eyes. Spock played along with the captain's jovial display for the sake of the crew.

"Yes, upon your request, captain." Spock replied.

"Good. Pack your mittens, because it's going to be cold down there."

"Mittens, captain?" Spock raised a perplexed eyebrow.

"They're an old fashioned Earth article of clothing. Nevermind. Has Bones said he's packed?"

"I can only speculate. When I asked the doctor, he objected strongly to my query."

Kirk sighed heavily. It was the first indication he had given of his uneasy state of mind.

"What did he say?"

"He stated that I should cease nagging him and that I should deal with my own business. He said it quite…colorfully." Spock's tone was neutral.

"I think he needs the break the most out of all of us. Don't take what he says to heart, Mr. Spock. He's overtired." Kirk entreated him.

Spock gave him a dubious look from over at his science station to which Jim gave a light smirk in response. The First Officer turned back to his scans of the planet. Kirk directed his gaze to his communications officer. Lieutenant Uhura gave him an expectant smile, awaiting his orders.

"Lieutenant, start sending the shore leave parties to the transporter room. And do give Dr. McCoy a short reminder." Kirk raised his eyebrows significantly.

"Understood. I'll tread carefully, sir." Uhura wore an amused expression. She started to relay the messages over the intercom.

"Mr. Spock, will you meet me down in the transporter room in 30 minutes?" Kirk stood and got into the turbolift.

Spock nodded. Jim gave him one last smile before the lift doors closed and he went on his way to the deck where his cabin was. There were some last minute errands he had to run.

* * *

They all met in the transporter room at the allotted time. They carried suitcases full of winter wear and leisurely items like books. Spock had to forgo bringing his lyre because of all the coats and pieces of winter clothing he had to fit into his travel sack. It was logical to be prepared, though that did not stop him from giving his musical instrument a parting glance before he left to meet the captain and the doctor for beam down.

McCoy had given them a small smile while they waited for Scotty to beam down several shore leave parties. It was taking longer than usual because of the different locations on the planet they were being dropped off on. There was a warmer side to Alta-Terral, and a constantly snowy and bitterly cold opposing hemisphere on the planet. The three senior officers were long overdue for shore leave, to the point that Starfleet was persuading the flagship crew to go on leave. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy had recently undergone gladiatorial fights on an uncharted planet in the FGC 892 system. The stress of the situation had worn on McCoy especially. When Starfleet heard of the situation, the admirals had been faintly appalled and thankful for Kirk's timely intervention in the affair.

Alta-Terral was well loved by the crew for its diversity of climate, and Starfleet had approved of their planet choice. Leave was granted and the Enterprise planned their trip via sub space radio. The senior officers were fond of the winter sport tourist areas on the cold hemisphere of the planet. It was rustic and traditional in an Earth sense. The old-time ski lodges and resorts attracted the nostalgic and the outdoorsmen. Kirk was both.

Naturally, McCoy had volunteered to go with him. When they found out that Spock was coming along, the captain had to rebook everything. McCoy had been startled when he heard of Spock's willingness to tag along. He chose to discuss it while they waited for Scotty to prepare the transporter.

"I have no idea how you got Spock to join us. What did you do, blackmail him?" McCoy asked Kirk.

"I am coming of my own volition." Spock frowned slightly at the doctor.

"Are you feeling alright? Normally, Jim would have to find some way to drag you away from work to go on leave." McCoy lifted a suspicious eyebrow.

"I am perfectly well, doctor. I am accompanying you both to ensure your safety. The extreme climate of the planet gives me cause to monitor the health and welfare of the ship's senior officers."

"So, you're coming to babysit us?" McCoy sounded unimpressed.

"Humans can be surprisingly fragile, doctor. You of all people should know how susceptible your species is to hypothermia." Spock replied curtly.

Scotty nodded to the captain to indicate that they were ready to be beamed down. They shuffled to the transporter pad. McCoy was dragging his feet, though due to weariness or to Spock's abrasive presence, it was hard to determine. McCoy harrumphed.

"Well, you aren't exactly indestructible either. You grew up on a desert planet. You sure you can handle the cold?"

Spock did not dignify the question with a response, instead he gave McCoy a look that was colder than the planet they were about to be beamed down to.

"Energize." Kirk prompted Scotty.

The captain was shooting faintly alarmed glances at his two friends. The argument of the doctor and the first officer was ended when their atoms scattered and reassembled on a public beaming pad. The three had materialized at a shuttle station. It was as warm as the ship had been, but the large metal structure did not seem like a place of leisure.

"We're going to take a shuttle? I thought we were going to beam right to the lodge." McCoy frowned.

"They don't allowing beaming at the lodge. It probably hurts the rustic atmosphere of the place to have people popping into existence. Just think of it like catching a train. I can guarantee that they still have trains on this planet." Kirk mused.

"Thank God it's a shuttle. I don't want to be rattled around in a train. They've already banned those old contraptions on Earth last year."

"Really?" Kirk looked momentarily put out.

"Don't worry, Jim. Like with anything, once they ban it, folks want it back."

Spock's lips curled into a slight smirk upon hearing the doctor. The captain led them both to the shuttle they were to board. The shuttle was small, and in a hover style. It was not made for high speeds, but it was sturdy. They paid and seated themselves. Kirk and McCoy sat in the back while Spock sat in front of them. The air in the shuttle was slightly chilly, though the station had not even opened its exit doors yet.

"I wish there were windows." Kirk remarked.

He looked up at the drab, gray colored metal that resembled a shuttlecraft. It was undoubtedly blocking the scenic view that was rumored to be on this planet. The terrain was fraught with mountain ranges and large lakes that were frozen solid, but still beautiful.

"The lack of insulation would allow the flow of cold air, captain." Spock reminded him.

"Like cracks in a log cabin."

Spock did not appear to immediately understand the reference, but he nodded.

Soon, the pilot arrived and they started off. The ride was cold and drafty and McCoy started to shiver. The doctor huddled closer than what was necessary to the captain. Kirk gave off more natural body heat than anyone McCoy knew. The captain did not appear to mind that McCoy was utilizing him as a human furnace. Spock remained unaffected. The science officer stared straight ahead while they moved and he was the first to stand when the shuttle stopped.

They arrived at the lodge. As they exited, they were subjected to the full force of a winter storm. McCoy had to stop himself from giving a startled squawk once they moved into the frigid air.

"It's like Alaska!"

Their fellow lodgers were also grumbling about the cold. They did not have long to absorb the sight in front of them. The land was cloaked with a thick layer of snow, like decadent icing on a cake. A tall structure loomed over them. The lodge stood three stories high; its dimensions were large. The siding was brick and wood. They all darted into the warmth inside, dragging their luggage. The cold made them move quickly, treading frost and snow onto the carpeting.

The interior of the lodge was furnished with faux animal fur, leather couches, and real wooden tables. The technology was severely lacking. There was little in the way of replicators or PADDs. Yet, the atmosphere was cozy and relaxed. They all looked around, drinking in the sight of their home for the next week. Kirk looked appreciative of all the small hospitable touches.

It was quite different from the ship where one could always hear crewmen working and the engines whirring. It was quiet in comparison.

Kirk took their key cards belonging to their room from the lodge host. The host gave them a friendly grin, only asking a few basic check-in questions for confirmation of their booking. McCoy looked startled when he saw the single room number they were given.

"We're all going to be in the same room?"

"It wasn't a cheap arrangement. I don't think it will be a problem if you and Spock refrain from being at each other's throats the entire time." Kirk raised his eyebrows at McCoy and the doctor gave a subtle eye roll in response.

Kirk handed them their key cards to the room and they went to drop off their luggage. There were actual stairs and an elevator available for the handicapped. _Jim had been right,_ McCoy mused. _It was very rustic_. The nostalgia aspect had cost them a pretty penny, and Spock too no doubt. The Vulcan seemed too relaxed for someone who was supposed to be tagging along to monitor them. Perhaps Spock was beginning to enjoy the simple things in life. McCoy nearly snorted in response to his own thought. Imagine Spock enjoying anything.

When they went back into the lobby to mingle by the fireplace to warm up, they saw that a queue had begun to form near the kitchen doors of the lodge restaurant.

"Jim, I think they're giving out complimentary hot chocolate."

"Really?" Kirk looked bemused.

The welcoming gesture seemed highly unlikely. Businesses like these simply did not give away things for free.

"Hang on and let me go see."

The doctor vanished into the tiny crowd. The captain watched him get lost among the throng before he turned to the fireplace. The captain started to warm his hands near the flames, coming closer towards the heat. Spock stood unobtrusively by his side.

The lobby was quite welcoming. There were several game rooms, each with their own fireplace. Kirk, and Spock had chosen to be by the fireplace that was closest to the lodge entrance. The other lodgers had avoided it because of the cold drafts that blew through the area. They seated themselves on the wicker chairs near the hearth. The seats were not particularly comfortable, but they were handy.

When the doctor returned, he had three steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Go ahead and take it. It's hot!" The doctor was wincing slightly with his hands on the warm porcelain.

They quickly divested McCoy of the hot beverages.

"I can't believe they were just handing these out." The captain remarked, taking a swallow of the cocoa, "I hope they aren't going to tag it as a large expense on our bill."

"For heaven's sake, you're starting to sound as pessimistic as your First Officer." McCoy griped.

"He isn't pessimistic, and you know me better than that. I've just learned to look a gift horse in the mouth if it entails a nasty surprise."

McCoy sighed.

"Well, it's free, so just enjoy the hot cocoa by the fire. Though, some of us might enjoy it more than others." McCoy glanced over at Spock, who was sipping from his cup as if it was still too hot.

"Problem, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Indeed not, captain. I only wish to maintain sobriety this evening."

"Sobriety?" Kirk looked nonplussed.

"Chocolate is like alcohol to his Vulcan body, Jim." The doctor's mouth twitched into a slight smirk.

"Well, who would have known. Capable of getting drunk on a traditional child's treat, Spock? I have to say that your Vulcan quirks still have the element of surprise." Kirk said fondly.

"Try being his physician. Every time I think I know all there is to know about his anatomy he throws me another curveball. He comes out with that extra eyelid or his mating urges, or something to do with his touch telepathy. Next thing I know he'll tell me that those pointed ears of his are phaser proof or something." McCoy groused.

"Not that I am aware of, doctor." Spock raised an eyebrow.

Snickering softly, they continued to drink by the lodge fire. It reminded Jim so much of old Earth. He had read about scenarios like this in old literature or history books. People would hold social gatherings by a fire, sharing stories or simply reveling in the warmth of comradeship.

Kirk smiled fondly at his two officers and dearest friends. Perhaps Starfleet had the right idea by granting them leave. It seemed to bring his friends closer together every time.


	2. Chapter 2

After the cocoa, they went to grab a bite to eat and started to make plans. True to the old fashioned atmosphere, there were paper maps available. Kirk had pored over their contents with interest. It seemed that the lodge was surrounded by scenic hiking trails and hover board trails. McCoy had looked over his shoulder, studying the map with him.

"Thinking of taking a hike?"

He had gone to fetch their heavy winter gear for them. The chemical warming jackets were thick, but relatively easy to carry. He knew that Jim was planning on a little adventure before they turned in for the evening. They had plenty of daylight to burn. Personally, McCoy wanted to try some of the recreational skiing activities they had. Though, a short hike sounded just as pleasant. He helped the captain find a suitable route.

"According to the map, there's a pretty little patch of woodland area just to the south. They call it the Wildlife Trail. Maybe we should take it. It's short." McCoy pointed over to the little green line on the paper.

"Bones, there's an entire frozen waterfall on the Frozen Cliffs Trail, and it has about a dozen different rock formations." Jim pointed out the dark blue line.

"That'll take us three hours at least."

"We ate before we came out here. What do you say we go and explore? Come on, Bones. Vacation is the time to live a little. Coming with me, Spock?" Kirk gave his First Officer his most winning smile.

Spock tipped a nod.

McCoy sputtered, "Now that's not fair! You know he'd follow you to hell and back as soon as you say the word. Frozen Cliffs doesn't sound too friendly to me."

"It sounds more exciting than the other ones. Come on, we have time. We could even do both trails."

Taking the coat from McCoy's hands and putting it on, Kirk started walking towards the lodge door. He waited a few moments while his officers bundled up. Kirk exited the lodge and emerged into the biting cold, stuffing the map into his pocket. He smiled. He heard his two friends start following him, just as he had predicted. McCoy trotted to catch up with the Vulcan's long stride and the captain's quick pace. McCoy mumbled darkly under his breath a moment before he started in on a bickering match with Spock.

Kirk smiled. McCoy was easy to placate if he had someone to squabble with. Plus the little adventure would be good for him, and would prevent him from getting too set in his ways. They were all masochistic in their own fashion. Jim would rather have the doctor exercise off his negative energy than turn it inward like he was prone to doing. If the doctor was left to his own coping methods, he would sink into a light depression. To get him worn out physically and mentally was just the ticket to improve his spirits; Spock too, for that matter.

It was a long hike. They started on flat terrain where the trail markers were easy to follow. The little blue diamond shapes were emblazoned in metal on plaques near the evergreen trees. Soon, the entourage started to come upon rocky landscape, where the markers were hidden along the rocks.

Some spots on the trail were slick. Spock took to walking in front to warn them of icy patches. They shuffled awkwardly over spots of solid ice on the trail. They withstood the exercise well, though both of the humans were panting. Spock's skin began to feel slightly itchy. He shrugged off the sensation while he hiked on, but the feeling grew and grew over the next hour. In a very subtle manner, he let himself fall behind and let Jim take the lead. He helped McCoy scale some of the sharper rocks in their pathway. McCoy did not even argue over being assisted.

"Thanks." He mumbled when Spock saved him from slipping off a particularly high rock.

Kirk started to have visibility problems with the trail markers. They took some shortcuts. One of the shortcuts led them through a snowy valley. It was a welcome change compared to the rough terrain they had been scampering over. The captain consulted the map more as their way became unclear. The cool air blew the snow around them in swirling eddies.

Though breathless, the two humans seemed to be in good spirits. The First Officer, however, was experiencing difficulties. Spock kept tight control of his body, giving no indication of the freezing temperatures affecting him. He felt a slight burning sensation in his hands and his face. His exposed skin stung and itched.

The Vulcan kept watch on McCoy. If anyone one were to notice his predicament on this hike, it would be the observant doctor.

Spock did not lament what was happening. He had expected it to some degree, yet his human half had longed to find out if his sensitivity to certain situations had changed. It appeared that it had been a foolish decision to humor his human side. His heart started pumping more quickly. He grimaced, clutching at it. To feel it speed up faster than it already pumped was an unnerving sensation.

McCoy and Kirk had paused to take a breather. The doctor looked weary.

"Ah. Jim, this trail is too dang cold and long. I haven't walked this far since I was hiking with the Boy Scouts back home."

"You were in the Boy Scouts?" Jim laughed.

"That was my first medical training when I was a kid. Don't grin at me like that. You probably were in it too, though you were probably reading college textbooks at the time as well."

The doctor glanced over at the science officer.

"What do you think, Spock?"

McCoy's tired but friendly expression became appalled. The first thing the doctor noticed was that Spock was clutching at a spot underneath the left side of his rib cage. He realized that Spock was clutching at his Vulcan heart. His gaze was drawn upward and he squinted through the blowing snow to look at the First Officer's face.

"Whoa! Hell." McCoy exclaimed.

Spock looked blank, watching as the doctor met his gaze. McCoy walked over to stand directly in front of him, blocking his path.

Out came the doctor's medical scanner. He waved it over Spock, studying his vitals.

"Bones, what is it?"

When Kirk looked at Spock he froze, stunned.

Large splotchy bumps decorated Spock's sharp cheekbones. His eyelids were nearly swollen shut. His skin's natural greenish cast was darker, like there was more blood flow there. Once, Kirk had teased him about reciting regulations until he went green in the face. He had never actually expected to see his First Officer with a green face.

"Spock's having an allergic reaction." McCoy pulled out his comm, activating it.

The doctor jumped a little when he felt the Vulcan wrench the communicator from his hand. Spock looked grim, determined.

"What-?"

"That will not be necessary, doctor. Forgive my brusque manner, but I am certain that I do not need emergency medical attention." Spock shut the communicator with a snap.

When he had snatched the device, McCoy saw that the first officer's hands were swollen and green.

"Damn it, Spock! I don't have the correct hypo out here with me. You need to let me call for help."

McCoy made to grab the communicator, but the tall Vulcan easily held it out of reach.

"Jim, use yours." McCoy ground out.

"No!" Spock protested, "That will be unnecessary. I have had this condition before. It is not fatal and the spots will soon fade away. I would not wish to disturb the Enterprise on its orbit."

"This isn't a set of beauty marks, Spock. Damn it, man. Your face and throat are swelling. Your heart rate is elevated. You could lose consciousness or even go into shock." McCoy hissed insistently at him. "Jim-"

"Captain, we will reach the lodge far sooner that the Enterprise will reach our location. My reaction will diminish once my body is exposed to warmth. Surely that is a more practical approach." Spock said softly.

Jim eyed him calculatingly for a moment.

"You are sure of this?"

Spock tipped a nod.

"Very well, Mr. Spock. Put your arm around my shoulders and let the doctor support you on the other side."

"Jim, this isn't child's play." McCoy reminded him.

"I know that, doctor. But I trust Spock's judgment and experience on the matter. He knows his body best and what it's capable of." The captain looped a supportive arm around Spock's waist and started to help him forward.

Still grumbling under his breath, McCoy assisted him from the other side, grabbing Spock's lanky left arm and pulling it over his shoulders.

"I'm only agreeing to this because if we debate much longer out here he'll be in real trouble." The doctor remarked to the captain.

"He's survived worse, doctor." Kirk said.

Spock lost track over their conversation, instead, he concentrated on keeping an emotionless countenance. The hives were itching and burning all over him and his heart was still pumping too fast. His vision started fading in and out along the edges, but he maintained their pace. The wind kept on howling through the valley, chill biting exposed skin on the three officers. The snow picked up again, gradual at first and then with more frequent flakes. It was well on its way to becoming a wintery mix of ice and snow. They trudged along the slick path to the lodge.

The sky steadily started to turn dark. When they reached the resort, Spock started to lose awareness of his surroundings. With numb legs, he walked towards the heavy wooden door. Kirk let McCoy take Spock's weight while he opened the door for them. The man at the lodge desk looked startled as he saw the snowy entourage stumble in. He did a double take when he saw Spock's face.

McCoy brought Spock close to lodge fire, settling him down on a nearby chair. The few guests that were in the room ambled away from the parlor, driven off by the sight of Spock. He was, admittedly, quite a sight. Anyone might have assumed that he had the plague.

"Doctor-" The First Officer croaked. His voice sounded worn.

"Hush now." McCoy started bundling all the throw blankets in the room over Spock.

"What do you need?" Kirk asked.

"Just bring my entire medical bag down here." The doctor instructed.

Kirk raced up the lodge stairs to fetch the item, leaving McCoy to tend to his patient. The doctor turned back to the Vulcan, scanning him with just his eyes and healer's instincts.

"Spock, let yourself shiver. It's actually considered a good thing." McCoy said dryly.

"Very well, doctor" Spock started quivering violently.

They both knew that shivering was the body's attempt to get warm again. Spock's half-human side had made sure to give him that survival instinct. Full Vulcans did not shiver, but would feel the endless need to walk or move to generate body heat. McCoy had found that out whenever he saw Sarek pacing in one of the science labs when he had visited the Enterprise after the Babel incident.

McCoy reached for Spock's hands. The science officer recoiled.

"I'm just going to examine them. I'm not going to touch unless I have to." The doctor assured him gently.

Spock held his hands out. McCoy squinted at them.

"Okay, flip them over."

When Spock exposed his palms, McCoy's gaze was drawn up towards his wrists. There the damage seemed the worst. Spock's sensitive lower arms were completely marred with large green bumps.

"That looks uncomfortable." The doctor remarked.

Jim came back, doctor's bag in his arms. He thrust it into Leonard's hands and went immediately to Spock's side. He gave a low whistle when he saw Spock's arms.

"Is that going to start going away soon?" Kirk asked.

"It should once I get some medicine into him." McCoy went over Spock again with his medical scanner.

The doctor quickly dug around in his bag, sifting through jars of different fluids until he found the right one and filled up a hypo. He injected Spock's upper arm, letting the hypo hiss all the way to release a full dose.

"That should take down the swelling, but I don't dare to give you something for the pain until I know what brought the reaction on." McCoy warned.

"As unlikely as it may seem, doctor, the cold is what caused the reaction." Spock replied.

"What? Are you trying to tell me you have cold urticaria?"

"Yes." Spock said simply.

Jim was looking back and forth between them, pulling a puzzled expression.

"How bad is that?"

"It isn't bad so much as unusual. He's one of nature's little mysteries in more ways than one." McCoy frowned.

"I have been intrigued with finding out what exactly has triggered my 'weals.' There is an inherited kind and one induced by a malfunctioning human immune system. Urticaria can be caused by underlying conditions. I think it is safe to assume that I do not possess the kind that is more common to human children." Spock said.

"Yes. I couldn't tell you more until I have tests done on you. I'm not exactly the lead expert on allergy science, but our ship's data banks should make up for what we don't know." McCoy tucked him more snugly in.

"You seem confident that heat helps." McCoy said with a hint of curiosity.

"It does." Spock answered simply.

"He's still shaking." The captain observed.

McCoy watched him for a minute more and then stood.

"We should get you to the room. You'd be more comfortable in bed. Plus I wouldn't have to worry about you fainting and tipping over."

"I will maintain consciousness, doctor." Spock said snippily.

"See that you do. Come on, up you get. Take it easy." McCoy helped pull him up by the arm.

Standing nearly toppled the Vulcan over. The room spun wildly and the ringing in his ears increased. The captain hastened to their side as they took the elevator route up to the room. They got out on the third floor, walking quickly so that Spock might finally be able to rest.

Once they were safely ensconced in the small rustic lodge room, Jim turned up the heat. He watched Spock sit down on one of the beds and start to remove his boots and jacket with trembling hands. The captain had to stop himself from helping. He knew how Spock hated to be fussed over. Divested of their snowy outer clothes and scarves, they all set about making themselves comfortable. McCoy sat on a nearby chair, shooting glances at his patient. Kirk sat on the bed opposite to Spock. Spock slid himself beneath the covers, curling up to preserve his body heat. He was still shivering, but it was lessening.

"Captain, doctor, my health is stable. There is no need to continue this intense scrutiny on my person."

Kirk gave an embarrassed cough but McCoy raised an eyebrow and responded.

"Well, it isn't like we want to stare at your odd Vulcan body all day. The décor in here is greatly lacking. Plus I want to turn in too, but there are only two beds." McCoy grumbled.

"My apologies, Bones." Kirk said, "But this is the only way I could halve the price of the trip."

"Naw, it's fine, Jim. I'm just deciding who I want to bunk with. The half frozen Vulcan needs someone, but he'd probably throw me out if I so much as snored. Why don't you bunk up with Spock? He's more tolerant of you."

"I'm a bit of a kicker, doctor." Kirk said with a slight flush.

"Affirmative." Spock said so softly that McCoy could have sworn that he was hearing things.

"Fine, I guess Spock will have to put up with me. But if he breaks one of my limbs during the night he's going to have to do all of my backlogged paperwork as recompense." McCoy told the captain.

"I will not assault your person." The First Officer said with a hint of bewilderment.

"Good," was all McCoy said in response while he took off his boots and sat on the edge of Spock's bed.

"Are you really that tired, Bones? It's just beginning to turn dark. Normally you stay up to at least the witching hour on vacation." Kirk said, frowning.

"We've been hiking all over the damn planet this afternoon. I'm used to the exercise, just not at the distances we went." McCoy yawned.

The weary physician slipped into bed, putting some space between himself and the territorial Vulcan. The swelling on Spock's face was going down, but he still had a few bumps on his forehead that were stubbornly refusing to go away.

"Are your symptoms disappearing?" McCoy asked.

"Yes."

"Well, if you start feeling worse again, wake me. Sometimes you can go through some flu-like symptoms after a break out." McCoy said gruffly.

Spock gave no answer. The doctor glanced over at the captain who was still watching them. Kirk had that mischievous look in his eyes that made McCoy wary.

"I never thought I would see the day when you two snuggled up together." The captain chuckled.

"We aren't 'snuggling!' He's practically all the way on the other side. I can't sleep on the floor with my arthritis, anyhow." McCoy grumbled.

"Captain, we are in need of rest. I suggest that you desist from riling the doctor." Spock said coolly.

McCoy raised his eyebrows. That might as well have been Vulcan-speak for 'I'm tired and miserable, so please shut up.' That bout of urticaria must have taken a lot out of the first officer. The doctor settled down, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. He shut his eyes for a moment, reveling in the silence of the room. As accurately as McCoy had claimed, he soon fell into an exhausted sleep. The sheer suddenness of it alerted Spock to the occurrence.

Spock glanced over at him, assessing his tired features. It was then he noticed that McCoy's hair was graying. It was not something he would usually take note of, but from up close he saw the small flecks of silver along the top of his scalp. Something in Spock shuddered slightly at the sight. Sometimes he chose to ignore just how short a human life span was. Give McCoy a few more years and he would turn completely gray. Spock refrained from giving a tired sigh. His condition was making him act all too human, and the thought made him frown and reassess his mental state.

He heard the captain get up to go retrieve a book from his luggage. Kirk sat in bed reading for a time before getting ready for sleep. He went through his nightly hygiene routine while Spock lay awake. Spock kept his eyes closed, but he was still very aware of his surroundings.

Eventually, the room had gotten too dark for Kirk to read and he put his book away. The sheets rustled as the captain climbed into his own bed and let his breathing even out. McCoy was deeply asleep by this time, but Spock stayed awake until the natural light completely faded. Thinking and meditating, Spock watched his friends peacefully slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, there was little in the way of awkwardness when McCoy woke. They had actually stayed on their separate sides. Spock was curled up with his back to him. He looked strangely relaxed just lying there, pointed ears, dark pristine hair, and muscular back. McCoy frowned at the way he could see Spock's ribs a bit too much through his shirt. That Vulcan should eat more.

In his position, Spock's pointed ears looked large. They were, dare he think it, kind of quaint. He shook the errant thoughts out of his head and quietly slipped out from underneath the covers. He went to go shower and change. Ugh. He should have done it last night, he thought. It had just been too darn cold and he had been exhausted.

When he came back into the room, Leonard noticed that Jim was still asleep and Spock's eyes were open. Spock had turned over, watching him move around the room. Though, something about his eyes seemed different.

"Did you sleep well, Spock?" He asked softly.

He noticed that the captain was still sprawled across his own bed, quietly snoring.

"Sleep was unnecessary." Spock stated.

"Weren't you tired? You sounded worn out last night." McCoy approached the bed and sat down.

Some sort of inner alarm was ringing within him. Spock had looked tuckered out last evening. Why had he not slept? With his proximity closer to the Vulcan, he noticed the slightly hooded eyes and drawn, pale look on his face. Spock did not look well.

"I was weary. But my discomfort made sleep quite impossible."

"What discomfort? Where does it hurt?" McCoy stopped himself from reaching out and touching him to assess the answer for himself.

"I am experiencing hunger, headache, and light-headedness. The situation will soon be remedied once we partake of a morning meal." Spock assured him.

"Wait, you were hungry all night and so you couldn't sleep?" McCoy's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline.

"I believe that is what I have just said, doctor." Spock said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Why didn't you wake me? Or Jim? Vulcans shouldn't even feel hunger that acutely unless your body is in dire need of something." McCoy's brow furrowed.

"Your human bodies were in need of rest more than mine was. I could not move without disturbing your slumber, so I chose to wait."

"Of all the pig headed things to do-" McCoy shook his head.

The doctor seemed temporarily at a loss for words. McCoy's posture was hunched over, as if he was dispirited about something. Spock slowly sat up, placing a hand hesitantly on the doctor's shoulder.

"I fail to see what has caused your alarm." Spock said quietly.

"You do? Well, I'll be sure to enlighten you once we get breakfast." The doctor stood.

Spock attempted to glean the doctor's thoughts by watching his expression. They had broken physical contact, which made his touch telepathy unhelpful. McCoy could wear an impressive myriad of emotions all at once, which made determining his current thought processes more difficult.

"Come on, Jim. It's time to get up." The doctor said more loudly.

The captain did not stir, but after some cajoling and pokes in the back he came awake grumbling.

"We're on vacation. It's too early."

"This is what you get for dragging us out on long hikes. We could have gone tobogganing or jet snow surfing. Instead you walked us into the ground with your nature tours." McCoy said darkly.

"So this is my punishment for exercising you? It hardly seems fair." Kirk sat up, stretching.

"No, this is me telling you to get your bum out of bed because we all need to go to breakfast. Spock is hungry."

Kirk blinked.

"He's hungry?"

McCoy might as well have announced that the sky was falling.

"Yes. Now, as his doctor I am telling you to hustle or we'll have to go eat without you."

"Alright, alright. Wait a minute and let me change."

Sighing, the captain made ready for the day. It would be a stressful morning with McCoy in full mother hen mode. His worry for one friend often caused him to worry about anyone else in the general vicinity. It was 'get a lecture from Bones' day in full force.

They all walked down to the lodge restaurant. They were not keen on using the lobby replicators for meals, so quality took place over convenience. The restaurant was roomy, yet with cozy touches in the style of old Earth. There was a tiny stone fireplace, antlers adorning the walls, and warm lighting. The walls were faux wood, but a good imitation nonetheless.

They seated themselves and ordered from the digital menus. Then they all waited, engaging in conversation. Kirk and McCoy did most of the chatting and Spock would only respond with a few words to questions put to him.

The doctor noticed the Vulcan's reticence. He picked up on Spock's sallow complexion and slightly sagging posture with only a glance. Jim, who was sitting opposite of them, started shooting worried looks at Spock as well. McCoy stood.

"Why don't we switch places, Spock? This dang fireplace is too hot. I don't know what possessed them to put it so close to customers' tables. You can take the heat better than I can."

Spock did not look fooled for one moment. Nonetheless, he switched places with the doctor and moved closer to the fire. Spock was so pale that he looked gray. Even the usual flush of green was gone from his skin.

"Hang in there, Spock. They'll bring us breakfast soon." McCoy reached over and rubbed the First Officer's shoulder.

He did the gesture out of instinct, momentarily forgetting Spock's wariness of touch. The science officer was just another ill friend to him.

When the doctor's hand passed over his shoulder blade in a rhythmic movement, a rare feeling came over Spock. The Vulcan felt himself take a slow, deep breath. The breath became momentarily lodged in his throat as it came up from his diaphragm. The air paused and rumbled out. Everyone at the table froze.

"What was that? Is that thunder in the distance?" Kirk looked out a nearby window while McCoy's hand stilled. They started looking about for the source of the noise.

Spock silently berated himself for vocalizing his purr, but he hoped the other two officers would soon forget the incident.

"Don't be silly, Jim. This planet doesn't get thunderstorms. I guess someone could have dropped something in the kitchen. It kind of sounded like one of those old-fashioned serving carts on wheels." McCoy settled back in his seat, taking on a relaxed posture.

"Could have been a planetquake." Kirk mumbled, sitting back down.

The doctor nodded.

"That would be quite a way to top off our first two days of leave. Just this once, I would like to come back from vacation not looking like something the cat drug in." McCoy lamented.

"There's nothing the matter with a little adventure." Kirk looked unfazed.

"Tell that to your First Officer." McCoy said grimly.

Soon, a male waiter brought them their breakfast. The young man had been star struck when he recognized Kirk from the news. It seemed that the human was a pilot in training, and so they discussed the Enterprise before they ate. Kirk smiled, watching as Spock warmed to the topic with the waiter. Well, perhaps this trip was not destined to be a complete disaster after all. The thought helped alleviate the captain's guilt.

* * *

"Jim, what do you say we just take today to take it easy? I think we could all catch up on some rest rather than doing another sport or something. I know that I want to try old fashioned skiing, but I want to wait for tomorrow." McCoy propositioned.

"It's your vacation, Bones. You don't need my permission." Jim said with an amused smirk.

McCoy would sometimes forget that he was not under orders while on a trip with them. It was charming, in a way. Though admittedly, Kirk had pulled rank on them yesterday when Spock was ill, so it really was no wonder.

The various recreational rooms were quite opulent and set up for indoor games of all sorts. It was made up of several connected rooms and hallways. The three officers chose the less frequented one to lounge by the fire. Like in the restaurant, they let Spock take the space closest to the fire. Spock remained quiet on the subject of their continued consideration. It appeared he knew that he would be fighting a lost cause if he tried to dissuade them.

Kirk had grabbed up a book and sat in an easy chair while Spock sat opposite to him close to the hearth. McCoy had scooted a chair in between them. The doctor was thinking. Something about that morning struck him as odd. They still had received no explanation for the rumbling noise during breakfast.

McCoy almost felt as if he had a physical sensation that accompanied it. He remembered that his hand had vibrated when the noise had occurred. His hand had been on Spock's shoulder, so the rumble most have emitted from him. He blinked. Of course! But what kind of noise would cause the first officer to vibrate like that? It almost reminded McCoy of a cat-

Comprehension dawned swiftly on McCoy and he made an awed expression.

"Spock!"

"Doctor?" Spock raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"You can purr!"

"Obviously."

The Vulcan confirmed it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You can purr? Was that the noise that we heard at breakfast?" Kirk's eyes widened.

"Correct."

"Explanation?" Kirk asked as if he were expecting a formal report aboard the Enterprise.

"It is said that the ancient Vulcans were once evolved from giant desert cats. It is purely speculation, but certain evidence has proven the theory to be solid." Spock explained patiently.

"So the reason for your pointed ears, your extra eyelid, and your purring is that your distant ancestors were a bunch of desert kittens?" McCoy smirked.

"Felines, doctor. And they would be my very distant ancestors. The Vulcan race only has traces of their traits." Spock said in a serious tone.

A grin crossed over McCoy's face.

"So, what triggers a purr? Is it the same thing that triggers cats to purr?" McCoy was careful to keep the excited inflection out of his voice.

"I fail to see how this information would be of medical use to you." Spock said coolly.

"Call it an anatomical curiosity." McCoy said innocently.

After a moment of hesitation, the Vulcan relented.

"The answer is yes, doctor. Vulcan purrs are triggered by the same scenarios that effect cats."

As soon as Spock admitted it, he knew he had done something that jeopardized their constant war of teasing and had given McCoy ample ammunition. The doctor beamed.

"I made you purr! Jim, the son of a gun always says I'm so horribly illogical and irritating, yet I made him purr! You can't say that you dislike me now, Spock."

Spock looked befuddled for a moment.

"I never claimed dislike of you. Though I fail to see how this topic is of such great personal interest. My genetic makeup merely responded in a way that was always intended. Your stroking of my shoulder made it quite inevitable."

Kirk watched the discussion unfold curiously. He was still pondering over the fact that Spock was similar to a cat, to the point that he even purred like one. Of all the cold Vulcan character traits he possessed, this one seemed the most unique.

"Spock, I've worked side by side with you for two full years. Even I didn't know about this." Kirk stated.

"It was not relevant to the working of the ship or to any of our missions." Spock replied.

"It's still remarkable. Sometimes, I quite envy the differences that come from your Vulcan side. It seems to give you all of your advantageous traits like super strength, sight, and hearing."

The captain's face seemed to flush a little after speaking, as if embarrassed. He tried to casually go back to his book, but Spock was looking flattered and unable to let the comment slide. The Vulcan almost seemed smug.

"Why thank you, captain. Vulcan heritage is deemed by many to be a privilege. I am pleased that you are of the same opinion."

McCoy frowned. Trust Jim to take the Vulcan's side.

"That doesn't stop you from being half human. You still get emotions like the rest of us. The fact that you are here with me and Jim instead of on the ship is living proof of that. You have feelings of friendship for us that you can't deny." McCoy said firmly.

"Indeed, doctor. Certain emotions are no longer shameful to me, for I have experienced their benefits. The emotions associated with friendship are unique and covetable. I will continue to hold them in a lofty regard." Spock turned back to watching the flames flicker from behind the fire grate, deep in thought.

McCoy made a small choking noise, glancing over at the captain to watch his reaction to Spock's speech. Kirk lowered his book, a warm smile blooming across his countenance.

"I am glad of it, Mr. Spock."

* * *

The End

* * *

Author Notes: Thank you for reading this. It was a lot of fun to write. I know purring is just a fan theory, but I couldn't resist adding it. Thank you for reading this on account of cold urticaria awareness. It is an irritating condition (and sometimes dangerous), and I hope they come up with something to cure it.


End file.
